


Nice Little Place in the Stars

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bisexual Jess Mariano, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Pop Culture, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: “Oh my god,” Lorelai announced as she put down the new chapter of Rory’s manuscript. Rory frowned at her, eyebrows raised in question. “You’re still in love with him. You realize that, don't you, honey? You’re still in love with Jess.”Rory sunk back into her chair as the realisation dawned on her that Lorelai was right. She’d known, deep down, but having her mother confront her like that with the truth…“Oh my god!” She jumped up, her hands nervously rubbing over her growing belly as she started pacing. “Oh my god! I’m in love with Jess! I love Jess. I’m still in love with him.”
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Nice Little Place in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020, I know, BUT this year is kinda insane and I just rewatched all the seasons and the revival recently and the way Rory and Jess ended up just never ever sat right with me. They were too good together. Don't even get me started on the revival. It's been 4 years (HOW???) and I'm still frustrated with it. So, something had to be done. I've been kind of in a good writing flow this year so here we are now. My own fix it. 
> 
> No beta 'cause I didn't want to ask any of my friends to join me down this rabbit hole. Anyways. Big headcanon for Jess as well in this one. 
> 
> Title taken from "Growin' Up" by Bruce Springsteen. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Excerpt from  _ Gilmore Girls _ by Rory Gilmore: 

_ When I was seventeen, a new boy came to town. He was Luke’s nephew, and he kind of had that James Dean vibe around him, except he had dark hair and brown eyes, making him look like a young Marlon Brando with a little bit of a young Sylvester Stallone thrown into the mix. I’m not exaggerating to keep you hooked: He really was as pretty as that sounds. He still is, honestly. I may have made some dodgy decisions over the years, but I’m not blind.  _

_ Anyway, so since Jess was new in town, my mom thought it was a good idea to invite him and Luke to dinner, so I could get to know him. It was the start of a lot of different things. The start of my mom antagonising a seventeen-year-old, for a start. But it was also the start of me falling for a boy that wasn’t my boyfriend. And that was more terrifying than it was exciting at first, even though I could never get enough of that feeling I got around Jess. Here’s the thing: Jess appeared like everyone’s “bad boy” stereotype. He was offhand and rarely spoke more than two words to anyone he didn’t deem worth his attention. He wore band shirts and cool jackets, he was always off somewhere, smoking, stealing beer from my mom’s fridge and not giving a whole lot of fucks about school. He seemed irresponsible and mouthed off to the small town people just as much as he did to Luke. But even on that first night I met him, he showed me a different side that barely anyone else got to see. For one, he spoke more than two words to me. But he also seemed to be interested in my vast book collection.  _

_ Later I found out he was actually the one person who could rival me with my reading. Jess knows his Hemingway, he knows his Proust, he knows Tolkien just as well as he knows Jane Austen. There was always a book stashed into the back pocket of his jeans, and he could never get through any of them without leaving notes in the margins.  _

_ In one of our early interactions, he returned my copy of Ginsberg’s  Howl to me that he took from my room that first night - without me noticing, I should add. He’d filled every inch of the margins with his insightful, wonderful thoughts that I knew for a fact no one else would have believed were actually his. But they were. And so I got to see and get to know a side of Jess that no one else did, and the more time I spent with him, the more I felt drawn to him. Because this was someone who actually  got me. We could talk for hours about books and culture and music, and it would never get boring. We could joke and bicker and argue, and I got swept off my feet without even noticing at first. I could never talk to Dean like that, and I couldn’t talk to Logan like that later either. Jess was always special like that.  _

_ But before I spoil you, let me jump back in at the start. Jess bailed from dinner that first night, my mom didn’t get along with him at all - which wouldn’t change for a long time - and every time I saw him after that first night, there was this exciting new spark about him. I was still with Dean, of course, but I liked Jess so much, even though my mom disapproved of him and praised the ground Dean was walking on. Well, I already shared my adult thoughts on that whole thing with you, so I will spare you the repetition. Let’s just say, there were a lot of different factors coming into play that made me scared to end things with Dean, even though I knew I was developing feelings for Jess. I thought I was supposed to be in love with Dean, which was exactly as stupid as it sounds and obviously did not end well. But I’m jumping ahead again.  _

_ So, the day things really changed drastically for us, was the day Jess wrecked the car Dean had built for me. It wasn’t his fault. I was supposed to tutor him, and we ended up getting ice cream and just driving around, talking and listening to music. I was exactly where I wanted to be that night. And then an animal ran into the road, Jess swerved to avoid it, and we crashed into a bench. I fractured my wrist on the dashboard and the car was totaled, but no one else got hurt. Luke sent Jess back to his mom that same night, my mother was furious, and the whole town turned on Jess, because they all felt confirmed in their assumption that Jess was the bad guy. Except he wasn’t. He hadn’t done anything wrong. And it made me furious that everyone thought the worst of him and treated me like a damn damsel in distress who couldn’t make her own decisions and was viciously pulled into a car crash by Jess the Antichrist.  _

_ So then Jess was gone, and for the first time in my life I learned what pining means. What it means to long for someone’s company. Cue another one of my not-so-great decisions: Skipping school and taking a bus to New York to see Jess. I was still telling myself I wasn’t falling for him, but that didn’t stop me from doing it anyway, from feeling a whole bunch of addictive butterflies when I saw him, and ultimately from missing Mom’s graduation from business school. I still haven’t forgiven myself for that one, and it’s been 15 years. I almost feel like Rose sitting aboard the Titanic reminiscing on my long lost tragic love saying this.  _

_ So, Mom knew. She told me that night that I was falling for Jess, but I refused to believe her. I was still with Dean, I was supposed to love him, bla bla… The truth was, I was falling  hard for Jess.  _

_ So hard that when I saw him the next time at Sookie’s wedding, and he announced that he was coming back to stay, I kissed him. I kissed him, it was the best kiss I’d had up until that point, and then I  ran . I ran to Washington for the entire summer, away from Jess and my feelings for him that I thought I was not allowed to have, and away from Dean, whom I was really only feeling obliged to at that point.  _

_ When I returned at the end of summer, I was still with Dean, and Jess had started dating a girl I used to go to school with.  _

_ So, for the first time in my life, I learned what jealousy feels like. It wasn’t fair, really. I was in love with Jess, but I refused to acknowledge it. I was rude to him, especially because I knew he liked me too, but I was so mad at him for dating someone else. I was rude to his girlfriend, and most of all, I was rude to Dean.  _

_ It was only a matter of time until it all came crashing down on me. Jess and I were riling each other up publicly at the annual Dance Marathon, upon which Dean dumped me right there in the middle of the dance floor in front of the entire town. And that hurt more than anything. It was humiliating, but I couldn’t shake the sense of relief that came with it.  _

_ I could now finally date Jess. And so I did.  _

_ Dating Jess was like dating my best friend. And maybe it should always be like that, but it wasn’t, for me. I loved Jess fiercely, even though I never told him. But the timing wasn’t right for us. He had a lot of his own issues to work through, and I was still trying to figure out who I even was and who I wanted to be. Jess was insecure, and my comparing him to Dean’s few best qualities didn’t help that. He was underwhelmed with school, simply couldn’t be bothered with it, always felt misunderstood, and had a whole bunch of other interests that eventually led to him dropping out of high school. Not that I knew, at the time. I found out when he left me.  _

_ After 7 months, our relationship fell apart. And for the first time in my life, I learned what true heartbreak feels like.  _

_ I missed him so much. I missed my friend, more than anything. I missed talking to him. But he broke my heart when he ran away from me. And he broke it again when he called me on the day of my high school graduation, his agitated breathing the only thing I got to hear from him.  _

_ The next time I saw him, several long months later, he told me he loved me in the middle of the street, and my provisionally mended heart shattered all over again. Then he ran away again, only to come to Yale another few months later to ask me if I wanted to run away with him. I couldn’t, though. How could I? I belonged at Yale, I belonged with my family and my friends. As much as I loved Jess, I couldn’t turn my life over for him. It wasn’t right.  _

_ I still stand by the decision I made that night. Because Jess went on to do great. He wrote a book, he published it, and when he came to see me two years later to give me a copy, I was so damn proud of him. He’s a genius, that boy. I always thought so. _

_ But Jess wasn’t just that. He was also there for me when I needed him the most. He made a habit of running, but when it really mattered, he always showed up. He supported me. He never tried to mold me into anything I wasn’t. Jess always just wanted me, he wanted me to be my best self. He was the only person I ever loved, I ever dated, who made me feel like I was enough just the way I was. I never had to pretend. So it shouldn’t come as a shock to you, dear reader, that this book wouldn’t exist without Jess. Not just because his words and his support made me go back to Yale so many years ago when I was stuck in a crisis of my own, but also because he was the one who gave me the idea, who was once again there at the right place at the right time to remind me how to be myself.  _

_ To add to the tragic love story, for all Brontë fans out there, we did kiss one more time, about ten years ago now, after Logan had cheated on me (spoilers!), but I was too caught up in Logan at the time to let it go anywhere. The truth is, though, I never loved anyone the way I loved Jess. The reason we didn’t work out was our timing. It wasn’t right. It never has been, for us. I suppose, if every story has the one that got away, then that’s what Jess is for me.  _

+++ 

“Oh my god,” Lorelai announced as she put down the new chapter of Rory’s manuscript. Rory frowned at her, eyebrows raised in question. It had taken her a bit of convincing to make her mom read the work in progress manuscript after all, but she’d actually been relieved when she finally got her to do it. “You’re still in love with him. You realize that, don’t you, honey? You’re still in love with Jess.” 

Lorelai didn’t even sound mad or annoyed, just worried and exasperated in a way Rory hadn’t seen her in a long time. Rory’s first instinct was to deny everything, to tell her mother that she was being ridiculous again, but then she paused for a moment and let the thought of Jess enter her mind. His face, the last time she’d seen him about two weeks ago. 

“No, Mom, I—”

“He’s the one who got away? Rory. You’ve read more than enough books in your life and I raised you on enough romantic comedies to know what that means. This whole chapter is basically you declaring your undying love for him.” 

Rory sunk back into her chair as the realisation dawned on her that Lorelai was right. She’d known, deep down, but having her mother confront her like that with the truth… 

“Oh my god!” She jumped up, her hands nervously rubbing over her growing belly as she started pacing. “Oh my god! I’m in love with Jess! I love Jess. I’m still in love with him.” 

“What?” Luke’s voice from the doorway sent Rory into a frenzy, her hands finding their way into her hair as she felt a panic attack coming on. It was the first in a very long time, and Rory had forgotten how utterly terrifying they were. She felt her Mom’s hand on her back, soothingly rubbing circles while humming Bowie into her ear, and that saved her from the brink just so. 

“This baby is gonna have strong nerves when it comes out,” Lorelai commented. Luke had come over as well in the meantime, a caring hand on her shoulder. 

“You’re in love with Jess? My Jess?” Luke asked once Rory had calmed down enough again to breathe evenly, and she just knew her mom was glaring at Luke behind her back.

“It’s okay, Mom. Decide for yourself, Luke,” Rory said, handing him the manuscript. It was quiet for a good ten minutes, Rory intently watching the brown liquid of the decaf coffee Lorelai had placed before her, as if it held all the answers she was looking for, while her mother kept directing concerned glances her way. 

“I never realised it went that deep,” Luke said when he was done reading and put the manuscript back down on the table. “I thought it was just, you know, a teenage phase. But you’re… you… love him? Still?” 

Rory sighed again, one hand rubbing over her belly again as she closed her eyes for a moment. There wasn’t really any denying it anymore. 

“Yeah. I think I do. Which is completely insane.  _ I’m _ insane! We haven’t dated in 13 years!” 

“Well, I be damned,” Luke said as a grin was spreading on his face. 

“Are you gonna tell him?” Lorelai asked, and Rory froze.  _ Tell him.  _ Should she tell him? It didn’t make any  _ sense _ . She and Jess hadn’t dated since they’d been 18 years old. How could she still be so hung up on this? But Rory supposed she could read her own manuscript to get the answer to that question. She had just never quite  _ clicked _ with anyone the way she’d clicked with Jess. And Jess had never made her feel like she needed to be anyone else, that she could just be herself, and her best version of that. Sure, they’d both fucked up. They’d been young, they’d both had their own issues to deal with, and they’d broken each other’s hearts in the process. But they were both over that now, weren’t they? Every time they saw each other now, they were getting along just fine, they were  _ friends _ , even. But that was it, wasn’t it? Before they could be anything else again, they needed to perfect being friends again. A grand declaration didn’t feel genuine or appropriate after ten, after 13 years of barely anything at all. 

“Not yet,” Rory said, nodding to herself. “But I’m gonna call him.” 

+++

“Rory?” Jess’s voice immediately sent a warm sensation through Rory’s chest. How had she not realized how much she missed him before? 

“Hey, Jess.” 

“What’s up?” He sounded surprised to hear from her, and Rory couldn’t blame him, but she didn’t like it all the same. 

“Nothing much, I just felt like hearing your voice,” Rory said honestly. It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was part of it. Jess chuckled.

“Well, I’m flattered, Gilmore. How’s your book coming along?” 

Rory felt herself blush. Jess would want to read it at some point. And the moment he did, the moment he reached that chapter, he would  _ know _ . Rory would be laid bare in front of him. She was surprised to find that the thought didn’t terrify her as much as she’d anticipated. 

“Flowing right out of my fingers. You were right. This is… it feels good. I haven’t felt this good about anything in a long time. So, thank you. Again. It appears you’re always around when I need to be set straight again.”

“I’m glad, Rory. It’s gonna be a hit, I’m sure of it.” 

Rory chuckled.

“Well, thanks, Mr. Bestselling Author.” 

Jess snorted. “Hardly.” 

“Hey. The new edition of  _ The Subsect  _ did reach number 8 on the New York Times Bestseller list, or did it not?” Rory still remembered the way she nearly spilled her coffee all over her newspaper the day she spotted him there. Jess had really come the longest way of them all. 

“So you saw that, huh?” Rory knew he was probably scratching the back of his head the way he did when he was embarrassed or flattered. 

“Duh! I immediately told everyone at my old job that I used to date you, Jess Mariano, New York Times Bestselling author. Suddenly I understood why Melania is dating that ugly old man. It’s the fame by proxy, honey.” 

Jess chuckled again. 

“In all seriousness, I’m proud of you, Jess.” 

There was a pause, and when Jess spoke again, his voice was quiet.

“Thank you, Rory.” 

“So, are you working on anything new?” she asked.

“Yeah, here and there. Trying not to force it. But I got loads of ideas. Not sure when I’ll get to them, since I’ve been quite busy at Truncheon, but yeah. I’m writing.” 

“That’s good. Can’t wait to hold the long anticipated follow up novel of New York Times Bestselling author Jess Mariano in my hands.” 

Jess laughed. “No pressure at all, I see.” 

“You’re telling me! No pressure at all on  _ me _ to keep up with my High School dropout ex-boyfriend.” 

Jess snorted, and Rory just couldn’t wipe the grin from her face. Damn it. 

“Fair enough,” Jess agreed. 

There was a male voice in the background, then, and a whole load of ruckus. 

“One sec,” Jess told her. Rory could only faintly hear his voice as he was talking to someone. 

“...home already? No… Yeah… Talking to Rory. Yes, that Rory… Come on, now… Jealous?... We’re friends…” 

Rory frowned as she was trying to decipher what the other person was saying. Huh. She was focussing so hard that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly had Jess’s voice in her ear again. 

“Rory? Sorry, Tom just came home and he’s being ridiculous.” Jess emphasised the last word in such a way that she knew he was looking at this Tom, probably with raised eyebrows and an attitude.

“Tom?” she asked. 

“Oh, yeah, right. Haven’t told you about him yet. He’s my boyfriend.” 

His…? Rory froze, the air suddenly feeling too tight around her. She hadn’t known that Jess was dating anyone, nevermind that he was dating a man. Not that it made any difference at all. Rory loved him, and Jess was dating someone else. 

“Oh! Well, I’m happy for you,” she managed to say, “What’s he like, then?” 

Jess laughed, and Rory wanted to move to another planet, really. 

“Come on, Rory. I know for a fact that’s not the question you actually wanted to ask.”

Rory bit her lip. Damn him for knowing her so well. 

“No, I-- It doesn’t matter. I actually do want to know what he’s like. And if you’re happy.” 

“You know how far your dating pool expands if you get it on with more than one gender? Bowie was right. Took me a while to get there, but. It’s good. It feels good. And Tom’s cool. He’s an author as well, that’s how I met him. When we signed him at Truncheon. And yeah, I’m… I’m good. Things aren’t half bad.” 

It didn’t escape Rory’s notice that Jess avoided the word ‘happy’ but she chose not to comment on it. Instead, she chuckled.

“I heard. Paris has been dabbling in that a little, as well. She’s been going on and on about the merits of bisexuality, in fact.”

“That’s our Paris.” 

There was a pause. It wasn’t awkward, exactly. But Rory knew what she was feeling, and Jess having a boyfriend had still put a damper on everything. Not that she should be the one to talk, with being pregnant and all. 

“But it’s good, uh, that you’re good. Great, even. I’m glad.” 

“How about you?” Jess asked, “You seeing anyone?”

Rory closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus on her breathing. She couldn’t have her baby experience another one of her near-panics today.

“Uh, no. Though, I… I’m pregnant!” she blurted. Damn her. Why would she just blurt it out like that? There was silence on the line, before Jess released a small breath. 

“That’s-- really? Pregnant, huh?”

“Yep.”

“So who’s the dad, then, if you’re not seeing anyone?” 

Rory sighed. This really would never be one of her best moments. 

“Logan. But he’s engaged. Likely won’t be involved, and honestly, this pregnancy was kind of the last straw. I’m not really interested in dating him ever again. It’s just not… not what I want, or need. He’s never really wanted  _ me _ , he just wanted a version of me that he molded to his liking.” 

Jess, bless him, refrained from commenting on Logan. Rory knew he didn’t like him, and it was not like she could blame him. Logan had been awful to him the one time they had met. 

“So you’re gonna be a single mom?”

Rory nodded, even though Jess couldn’t see her. 

“Yep. History repeats itself. Even got my own Christopher. Now I just need to find my Luke, I suppose…” Except she’d already found him, she didn’t say. 

“You’re 32, Rory. That’s hardly as dramatic as a teen pregnancy.” 

“Yeah? Doesn’t feel like it sometimes, honestly. It’s still terrifying. Adulthood is a lie, anyway.”

“You’ll be fine. You’ll be a great mother, Ror. I’m sure of it.” 

Rory released a breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. 

“Thank you, Jess.” There was another moment of silence, and it felt like they had exhausted their communication skills for the night. Rory really missed those nights when they could talk hours on end, but she was painfully aware of the presence of Jess’s boyfriend, so she just couldn’t keep him on the line any longer.

“Will I see you soon?” she asked. 

“Yeah. I was planning on coming up for Doula’s birthday in a couple of weeks.”

“Can’t wait,” Rory admitted, “Well, talk to you soon?”

“For sure,” Jess confirmed. 

As soon as the line went dead, Rory fell back on her bed and pulled her blanket over her face. Now she knew what Jess must’ve felt like in those first few months, when she’d still been with Dean. 

+++

“He’s got a boyfriend,” Rory announced when she reentered the kitchen, narrowing her eyes at Luke. “Did you know?” 

“What?” Lorelai asked, dumbfounded. Luke merely blinked, averting his eyes as he coughed.

“He might have mentioned something,” he said slowly, “To be honest, though, I thought he was having me on. He’s never dated men before.” 

“Well, he does now,” Rory said, flopping down onto one of the empty chairs. 

“Rory, honey, how badly did you break this boy’s heart that he turned gay as a result?” 

Rory rolled her eyes.

“He didn’t  _ turn _ gay, Mom. He’s bi. Or pan. Actually, he didn’t say, so I shouldn’t assume.” 

Lorelai raised her hands in surrender and Luke merely shrugged. 

“It hardly matters, anyway,” Rory muttered. 

“For what it’s worth, I do remember Jess telling me that he gets into a lot of fights with… Tim? Tom? Is it? Apparently that guy is of the jealous sort.” Luke commented. Rory didn’t really want to hear it. 

“Luke, I appreciate it, but you really don’t have to do this. If Jess is happy, that’s fine with me. It’s been so long, I wasn’t exactly expecting him to sit around pining forever. He had to find someone eventually.”

Luke and Lorelai both looked at her rather pityingly, and Rory couldn’t stand it, so excused herself back to her room and continued reading Matt Haig’s new book that her editor had sent to her. It wasn’t even out yet, but Rory could already tell it would be a bestseller. How to stop time, indeed. How to turn back time, even better. Sighing, Rory leaned back on her bed and dived into a universe where she didn’t have to think about Jess and her new old rediscovered feelings for him. 

Logan called later that night to check up on her, to get his monthly pregnancy updates, once again asking if she didn’t want him to come and marry her anyway, and Rory got so mad at the suggestion that she hung up on him. She didn’t like the idea that Logan could only be a constant in their child’s life if she married him. It was ridiculous. They hadn’t had a proper relationship in years, and even before that, he had cheated on her. Rory didn’t love him. Not anymore, anyway. What point was there in marrying someone you didn’t love? And Rory had told him a million times that they would not work together, that she wasn’t up for jumping into a miserable marriage just because, but Logan kept asking anyway. She didn’t really understand his motivation, but she’d long given up on understanding him, period. 

+++

Rory knew he was coming, but when Jess stood in front of the door a few weeks later, with a half smile and a gleam in his eyes, her heart still leaped in her chest, butterflies going rampant beneath her ribcage, and Rory hated that he still had that effect on her, even after so many years. 

“Hello, big mama,” he said cheerily, eyes wandering to her 6-months bump, before pulling her into a hug. Rory took a deep breath and tried not to cling onto him like she hadn’t had any human contact in years.

“Hey! I’m not  _ that _ big yet,” Rory complained, smacking his arm as she forced herself to pull back. 

Jess tilted his head and shrugged, eyes glued to her round belly, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He raised his hands in surrender and Rory rolled her eyes. What a ridiculous man he was, really. And what an Emily Gimore thought to have. Maybe she was turning into her mother so much that she was already beginning to turn into her grandmother. 

“Nah, you look great,” Jess said with a tilt of his head, “ _ Glowing _ ,” he added slowly, and Rory slapped him again, laughing. 

“Come on in.” 

Jess followed her inside her childhood home, and really, Rory needed to find her own place soon. As much as she loved her mother, it didn’t feel right to stay and raise her own kid in the house she grew up in. She needed to find her own path at some point. If only she could finally decide where to live, that was. Stars Hollow felt too small for big dreams, Hartford too much like old ones. Philadelphia was where Jess was, and New York its own, scary world. 

It wasn’t until Jess was sitting at her kitchen table, nursing a can of beer at 4 in the afternoon, that Rory realised something was off about him. 

“You okay?” she asked, and Jess sighed in response. 

“Yeah, I… just got into a fight with Tom before I left. Again.” Oh. Rory nodded and tried her best to hide her true feelings about this topic under a thick layer of denial. “I don’t think it’s working out,” he said quietly, then snorted. It was a sad little noise. “It never does.” 

“I’m sorry, Jess,” Rory said, honestly. “I know the feeling.” 

And weren’t they two pathetic little figures as they were sitting there in Lorelai’s small town kitchen, two exes who could never make it work, one still in love with the other without the other knowing, one day drinking and one pregnant with an engaged man’s baby? It wasn’t supposed to be like this, and Rory was furious that it was their reality all the same. 

“I’d offer you a beer but,” Jess gestured to her bump.

Rory glowered into her soda, her mood suddenly dropped to rock bottom. 

“Yeah. I fucked up so royally, I can’t even drink anymore.” 

“You didn’t fuck up,” Jess assured and he sounded to sincere that Rory almost believed him. 

“I kind of did, though, didn’t I? Just add this to the list I gave you last summer. At least my mother bought me some new underwear. My MOTHER bought me NEW UNDERWEAR. That’s how my life is going.” 

Jess chuckled and Rory glared at him, so he raised his hands in surrender.

“Come on, Ror. It  _ is _ a little bit funny. Plus, you’re writing a book, so it can’t be going that badly.” 

Rory sighed. 

“I suppose so. Though I still need to find a publisher.”

“Ah, you will. Easily. It’s a good concept and you’re Rory Gilmore, Yale alumni and former member of the Obama campaign.” 

Rory smiled softly. Jess always had that way of giving her hope when nothing else could.

“Alright. Thanks, Jess.” 

He waved at her, sipping on his beer as he regarded her for a moment. 

“So, when do I get to read it?” 

Rory froze. 

“Oh. Uh. Well, I only got 6 chapters so far and…” 

Jess laughed.

“Yeah? So? You do know part of my job is being an editor, right? I mean, obviously you don’t  _ have _ to let me read it, but… ” 

Rory blushed. She’d known, of course, that she wouldn’t get around showing him  _ his _ chapter eventually, but she’d naively assumed she’d have a little more time to prepare. Maybe she could give him the first five chapters. Why did she have to say six anyway? Stupid. 

“Alright, sure. Give me a sec.” 

She disappeared into her room, carefully selecting the chapters that didn’t include him, and handed them over to him when she reappeared in the kitchen. 

“Nice. I’ll read them. You’ll have them back by Thursday, at the latest.” 

Rory waved him off, still feeling significantly icy. 

“No rush.” 

She knew he would see right through her attempt of deceit but at least she bought herself two days to figure out what to do before Jess demanded to read the missing chapter. 

For now, though, he got up from his chair, emptying his beer as he did so, and grabbed the manuscript from the table. 

“Well, you were my first stop, so I should get over to Liz’s now before Doula gets antsy,” he said. Rory nodded, her heart squeezing in her chest as she was looking at him. It wasn’t fair, really, that he was looking the way he did while being the way he was. 

“I’m sure she misses you terribly. You better hurry, then,” she agreed with a smile. Jess nodded, then came around the table to press a kiss to Rory’s cheek, her brain short-circuiting for a moment when he was leaning in, and tilting her head just a bit too far to the side so the kiss ended up on the corner of her mouth instead. It sent a whole swarm of butterflies to her belly. She was really, truly done for. 

Blushing, Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her eyes. 

“Oops,” Jess said casually, with a smile in his voice. Rory snapped her head up to meet his eyes anyway, and there was something there she couldn’t quite place. Huh. “Well, once every 10 years should be fine, Gilmore, don’t you think?

She grinned, tilting her head as she poked her tongue through her teeth.

“It’s been a bit more frequent before.” 

Jess held the eye contact as he shrugged, but looked away when he said, “Hard to forget.”

There was a moment of silence that was verging on uncomfortable until he cleared his throat and turned to leave.

“Well, see you around, Rory.” 

“Yes. See you,” she said, sinking back down onto her chair the moment he closed the door behind him. Oh, dear. 

+++

“He _ kissed _ you?” Lorelai gaped at her as they were walking to the diner the next morning. Rory had spent the entire remaining afternoon having a crisis and rereading  _ Wuthering Heights _ , because she’d been in that kind of mood. 

“No. Not really. He was aiming for my cheek and I kind of freaked and turned my head too far, so it landed here instead,” she explained, pointing at the corner of her lips. 

Lorelai frowned at her like Rory had lost her mind, and frankly, Rory couldn’t blame her. Then she snorted, and Rory couldn’t blame her for that either. 

“You’ve got it bad, Bridged Jones.”

“I know!” Rory whined, “And it’s all your fault. If  _ you _ hadn’t pointed it out…”

“Then the whole world would’ve figured it out before you, kid.” 

Rory pouted, a pleasant shiver running down her spine when she thought about the short moment of flirting between them after their almost-kiss. She tried to block out the awkwardness that followed immediately after. 

“Not helping.” 

Lorelai sighed. 

“Well, maybe you should just tell him. Or give him his chapter. It’ll speak for you.” 

“What part of  _ He’s got a boyfriend.  _ did you not understand? I will not be a home wrecker again. I’m over that.” 

Lorelai shrugged.

“You said it’s not going well anyway and that man’s been in love with you since he was nothing more than a teenage small town  _ punk _ wreaking havoc and stealing garden gnomes.” 

“Mom!” Rory complained again, “I’m not waiting around for his relationship to fall apart. And I’m not gonna be the cause of it. I’m done being this horrible, selfish person.” She snorted. “I can’t  _ believe _ you remember the Pierpont incident.” 

“Hey! I’m pretty sure it’s written down somewhere as a historical event in the Stars Hollow chronicles.” 

Rory laughed. “I’m sure it is.” 

The funniest thing was that it was probably true. 

+++

Jess was behind the counter reading Rory’s manuscript when they entered the diner. He looked up, smiling when he noticed them, already turning around to get the coffee. 

“Decaf for you,” he said, filling Rory’s favourite diner mug. 

“Well, aren’t you a courteous gentleman?” Rory asked, returning his smile. 

“Your regular Mr Darcy,” Jess said with a slight bow, and Rory knew she was probably looking at him like she was Elizabeth on her most lovesick towards the end of the book, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Huh. You even got the mysterious grumpiness down,” Rory noted. 

“Who’s to say that wasn’t intentional?” Jess waggled his eyebrows, and Rory was falling at light speed, really. Falling for Jess once had been intense, falling for him for the second time was nearly more than she could handle. 

“As much as I hate interrupting whatever this is,” Lorelai gestured between the two of them, “If I don’t get my coffee in the next three seconds, I’m turning into the Hulk and this diner has an awful lot of windows and other breakable objects.” 

Jess exchanged a look with Rory, raising his hands in surrender as he hurried to fill Lorelai’s mug. She took it with a look that said “finally” and turned around to sit at a table close to the window. 

“So, how are you liking it so far?” Rory asked innocently, gesturing to her manuscript. 

“I didn’t really expect anything else, but it’s amazing, Rory. Really. It’s real, it’s honest, and it’s  _ you _ . It doesn’t remind me of anything else,” he quoted her own review of  _ his _ book, and Rory grinned, trying her best not to blush. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the missing chapter, though. You said you had six. You gave me five. And if my calculations are correct, six is the one I should make an appearance in. Isn’t that curious?” 

It was safe to say that Rory did blush right then anyway. Damn him and his outstanding perception skills. She’d known, of course, that he would notice, but she’d hoped for a little more time. Then again, she really should’ve known better. She knew how fast a reader he was, after all. 

“Oh, uh. I must’ve forgotten that one. Sorry.” She cleared her throat. 

Jess smirked knowingly. 

“I’m sure that’s the reason. You know you don’t have to hide anything from me, right? It was all a long time ago. I won’t be offended.” 

“Oh. No, that’s not…” There was no way she could talk her way out of this, was there? Oh, boy. She could hope, at least, that since he was involved, he would be a little more shortsighted on her feelings, maybe. Maybe it wouldn’t be so obvious to him after all? “I’ll give it to you. Just come over when you’re done here, okay?” 

Jess nodded, still smirking. “Sure will. I’m done with the first five anyway.” 

Sighing, Rory made her way over to Lorelai, who was watching her rather curiously. 

“I’m fucked,” Rory whined. 

“Nah. You’ll be fine, honey. That kid’s still just as hung up on you as you are on him. You should see the way he looks at you. Trust me.” 

+++

“Here to collect,” Jess said the moment Rory opened the door. She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush again. She hated this. She shouldn’t have told him about the chapter in the first place, maybe she shouldn’t have even written it the way she had. But it’s her truth, and maybe it was time to stop running from it. They’d both done so much running in the last 16 years since they’d first met. 

“You sure you want to read it? It’s not even that good…” Rory tried, rather pathetically. 

“Frankly, Rory, the more you don’t want me to read it, the more I want to read it.” 

Rory was still hesitant, and Jess had always been excellent at reading her, so his eyes softened and he tilted his head, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “Hey. I’m sure it’s just as brilliant as the rest. But if you really, really don’t want me to read it, that’s fine, too. All right? Not forcing you.” 

He raised his hands in surrender, a playful smirk around his lips but an honest look in his eyes. 

“No,” Rory said eventually, “No, No, it’s fine. I’ll give it to you. Just wait here.” 

She pointed to the couch, bracing herself as she made her way to her room to fetch the new chapter. This could go a bunch of ways and Rory was sure she didn’t particularly like most of them. 

There was still some hesitation on her part when she handed Jess the papers, but she knew she had to do it. She really had run for long enough. 

Jess took them with a smile and the raised eyebrows he’d directed at her so often in the last couple of days. To Rory’s horror, though, he turned the first page right away. 

“You-- you’re gonna read it right now?” 

Jess shrugged. “Yeah. I don’t have any plans this afternoon. Any objections?” 

“No, that’s-- that’s fine, I guess. Go ahead.” 

Rory kept watching Jess nervously as he read, her sleeves pulled over her hands, arms wrapped around her belly. Jess smiled at times, then almost looked like wanted to cry, then smiled again. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. 

When he was done, he dropped the manuscript on the couch and looked right at Rory, expression unreadable. Rory nearly crumbled under his gaze, laid bare in front of him. 

“For fuck’s sake, Rory,” Jess said after what felt like eons, really. His voice was soft, and filled with something close to regret. “We could’ve had it all.” 

Rory let out a breath, shaking slightly as she did so.

“Yeah…”

“This sounds like… do you… I mean, do you still feel that way?” 

This was it, Rory thought. All or nothing. She didn’t want to be a home wrecker again, she wouldn’t go there, but she could give him a choice. He could take it if he wanted. 

She looked him in the eyes, and it was almost like they were on the street at the town square again, the people hustling around them at the Firelight Festival, only this time their roles were reversed and she was pregnant with another man’s child. She bit her lip.

Another beat, and then, “I love you.” 

Jess blinked, and Rory did what she always did when the silence stretched on a millisecond too long. She started rambling. 

“And I know this is pretty sudden, like we haven’t even had that much contact in the last 10 years but writing this chapter just made me realise I never really got over you, like maybe temporarily, but it was never quite right, you know? When you said we were supposed to be together that night at Yale when you asked me to run away with you, you were right. I wasn’t ready then, but you were right. You and I, we just fit, and I realise it’s too late, and you probably hate me right now for bringing it back at all but it was killing me and I just needed you to know the truth as well because you said I needed to write what I feel, what makes me feel, and this,  _ you _ , Jess, you’ve always made me feel. I’m sorry I wasn’t ready when I came to Truncheon 10 years ago, it’s so complicated and I know you have a boyfriend and I’m over this whole home wrecker thing, really, plus I’m pregnant, but I just—”

“Rory,” Jess interrupted, but Rory ignored him. 

“— can’t help feeling this way. I do realise it took me way too long and you don’t have to say anything, really—“

“Rory,” Jess said again, smiling fondly, but Rory didn’t think she was able to stop rambling even if she wanted to. She was bursting with nervous energy, feeling so vulnerable in front of him it made her want to hide behind a thick wall of words. 

“—I’m not expecting you to. This is all really confusing and fucked up and I’d understand if you didn’t want to be friends anymore—“

Lips. There was a pair of familiar lips pressed against hers, warm and soft, effectively shutting her up. Rory froze, just before her heart jumped in her chest and started doing somersaults as the butterflies fluttered to life beneath her ribcage.  _ Oh _ . 

Jess was kissing her. Jess was kissing her? 

Just as Rory was starting to kiss back, though, Jess pulled away again, and smirked in a way that was entirely to fond for her to handle. 

“Finally,” he said. “I wasn’t sure there was any other way to stop you.” 

Rory let out a small breath and blushed. 

“Probably not. There was a whole lot more monologue available, I assure you, Faust got nothing on me.” 

Jess laughed, one hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his hand softly caressing her cheek as he did so. 

“Nobody’s got anything on you, Gilmore,” he commented. Shooting another grin her way, he got to his feet and grabbed his bag from the floor. “I‘ve got something to take care of. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks, at most.” 

_ Oh _ . Rory got to her feet as well, hands wrapped up in her sleeves again. 

“Oh, okay,” she said quietly. Jess merely smiled at her. Rory could’ve sworn she could still feel his lips on hers. It’d been so long, and now Jess was leaving again, taking her whole ass heart with him. 

“Don’t miss me too much. I  _ will _ be back,” he assured. Rory nodded. Jess turned and walked towards the door, but seemed to change his mind just before he was about to step out of the door, rushing back over to her in a couple of quick strides. He took Rory’s face in his hands and pressed another short, gentle kiss to Rory’s lips, lingering just enough to make her feel like it meant something to him. And then the kiss and Jess were both gone before Rory even had a chance to form a clear thought again. Instead, she sank back down onto the couch, fingertips ghosting over her lips. 

+++

Rory didn’t even have to say anything to Lorelai when she and Luke came home that night. She said Rory was floating through the room, and apparently that was answer enough. Rory wasn’t so certain, though. Jess hadn’t actually told her what he was doing, after all. He hadn’t promised her anything. 

Neither Lorelai nor Luke wouldn’t hear anything about it, though, both certain that Jess had merely left to do the right, the fair thing, and break up with his boyfriend. Much like he’d ended things with Shane all those years ago. However, Rory still didn’t dare to hope, instead hiding away in her room to read  _ Harry Potter _ for the millionth time and watching her baby kick dents and bumps into her belly. She was so far into her own world that she nearly jumped off the bed when her phone vibrated on the nightstand. Rory’s heart jumped when she saw a message from Jess.

_ Made it to Philly. 4 hour drive gave me some perspective, though, and I realised I probably haven’t made my intentions very clear. I am going to break up with Tom. Just need to find the right moment, be fair, you know the drill. Will talk to you soon.  _

It was safe to say, Rory  _ was _ floating for the next two weeks. Then, slowly, doubt started dripping in again. But then Jess called, telling her he had broken up with Tom, but that he had taken it rather badly, so Jess had to stay a few weeks longer to make sure he was okay. Tom had, apparently, a history with drugs and alcohol, and Jess was worried about him. And for as much Rory was impatient, she loved him even more for it. 

About a month after her dramatic declaration, Jess was finally standing in front of her door again, looking even better than she remembered. He leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, an uncharacteristically bright smile plastered onto his face. He was back. Rory’s butterflies went rampant in response. 

“Hey, you,” she said softly. 

“Hey.” 

She let him in, and it was almost like they were 17 again, awkwardly walking on eggshells around each other as they were trying to navigate their new relationship. Not that Rory was all that convinced they were back to having one now, but that was probably part of the whole issue. 

“So, here we are,” she said, pulling at her sleeves. It really did feel like a deja vu. 

“Yep, here we are,” Jess agreed, smiling, but looking distinctly nervous in a way Rory hadn’t seen him in years. 

“So… is Tom okay?” Rory asked, leaning against the back of the couch and crossing her arms over her ever growing belly. 

Jess shrugged and ran a hand through his also ever growing hair. Rory liked it that way; long. It suited him. Then again, she liked Jess no matter what he was wearing or what his hair looked like.

“Yeah, he will be. I helped him find a new place, and he got back in touch with his therapist. Chris and Matt are also looking out for him. He’ll be fine.” 

Rory nodded. 

“Good. That’s good.” 

“Yeah.” 

The silence stretched on too long again after that, both of them standing around like morons, nervously pulling at their clothes or biting their lips. It was supposed to become easier when you weren’t a teenager anymore, wasn’t it? Well, it certainly never had, for them. 

“I’m having major deja vu here,” Jess commented eventually, and Rory wanted to kiss him for it. Not that she needed a particular reason to. “I feel like a moron.” 

Rory smiled, finally meeting his eyes again.

“Well, you may take comfort in the fact that you aren’t alone.” 

The grin on Jess’s face told her that he was fully on board now. 

“Maybe we should start by getting, say, within a foot of each other,” he said. 

Rory chuckled. 

“If my belly allows it,” she joked. 

They were slowly walking towards each other, just like they had back then, and Rory reached out to take his hands. She met his eyes, the the look in them was all she needed to lean in, closer, their lips almost touching-- and because the universe thought itself funny like that, the front door opened in that exact moment and they jumped apart, both blushing like teenagers when they turned to find Luke and Lorelai in the doorway. Luke held up a hand, shaking his head. 

“Woah, there. Did I take a time machine to 2002? I swear I’m having one of those ridiculous deja vu moments.” 

“You’re not the only one,” Jess grumbled. 

Lorelai, bless her, held up a couple of take out bags, shooting Rory a knowing grin. 

“We brought something more important than a rekindling teenage love. No offence,” she said, “You’d be correct to assume it’s Asian and it’s coming from Al’s.” 

Rory shrugged and caught Jess’s gaze. 

“Guess we can wait until after dinner?” 

His eyes narrowed. There was only a beat of silence, then, “No. Fuck that.”

And then he kissed her, right there in front of his uncle and her mom, and Rory couldn’t care less that they were watching. She kissed him back enthusiastically, his lips so soft and warm, she wanted to drown in them. He was careful not to press too closely, his hand gently resting on the side of her belly. It was a short kiss, but no less meaningful. This was  _ Rory and Jess _ . Back together at last. 

Jess pulled back the moment Rory felt the baby kick, and she burst into laughter when she saw his surprised, wide eyed face. 

“Did your baby just  _ kick  _ me?” 

Rory laughed even harder at that, grabbing his shoulder to keep herself upright. 

“What are we witnessing here?” she heard Luke ask quietly. 

“This,” Lorelai said, “my dear husband, is ‘ _ Rory and Jess. The revival _ .’” 

+++

**Epilogue**

**About a year later...**

Rory spotted him from quite a distance away, jabbing Jess in the ribs as a warning, but when Dean was suddenly standing in front of them, a little girl on his hand, she found that her little moment of panic had been unnecessary. This wasn’t 2002, and they weren’t 17 anymore. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget how much time had passed. 

Jess’s arms still tightened a little around the baby he was carrying in a baby sling on his chest. He shot Rory a side glance she couldn’t quite place, then plastered on his most reconciling smile. 

“Dean,” he said with a nod. 

“Jess,” Dean said. “Haven’t seen you in what, 13 years?” 

“Just about,” Jess agreed. 

“Hey Dean.” Rory looked back and forth between the two men, unable to shake the wariness that came with them being within two feet of each other. 

“Hi Rory.”

There was a rather awkward moment of silence, and she felt Jess’s hand squeeze hers in a comforting gesture. A small movement that wasn’t lost on Dean, judging by the flicker of something on his face. 

“So, how have you been since I last saw you?” she asked, ignoring it. 

“Good, really good. Had another baby boy. Sarah’s good as well, we’re… we’re happy,” he told her. As awkward as she was feeling, Rory was still happy to hear that. 

“That’s great. I’m glad.” 

Dean nodded. “What about you?” 

“Oh, well, I just finished writing that book I’ve been telling you about, about me and my mom? I can send you a copy once it’s out, since you’re in it and all…” Rory didn’t really want to do that at all, but she knew she had to. 

“Yeah, I would love that,” Dean said, his eyes flickering back to Jess and the baby. 

“Um… I also had a baby, actually,” Rory told him, gesturing towards her daughter in Jess’s arms. “Dean, meet Lola.” 

Dean smiled kindly, turning to get a closer look at the baby. 

“The next Lorelai, then?” he asked with a laugh. 

“Yes. There wasn’t really any other choice, it’s tradition in this family now,” she agreed. 

There was another moment of silence. 

“So, you two are back together, then? And had a baby,” Dean added, more like an afterthought. 

“Act—” Rory started, the truth about their small family on her tongue, but Jess was faster. 

“Yes.” He held a protective hand over Lola’s head, and Rory’s heart squeezed a little in her chest. Some, a lot of days, really, she wished Jess really was Lola’s father, biologically and all. Because he wasn’t, and yet he was still the best dad she had ever seen. 

Smiling, Rory nodded. “Yes.” 

Dean seemed to think about that for a moment or two, eyes flickering between them, and then he laughed out loud, throwing his head back as the sound escaped his lips. 

“Of course,” he said, “You two. It’s always been you two. It was meant to be, wasn’t it?” 

Rory shrugged, looking over to meet Jess’s eyes. He shrugged, too, but his eyes were so fond on her, so full of love it almost hurt. So she smiled, because really, Dean was right. 

“Feels like it,” Rory said, and Jess squeezed her hand. 

“Well, maybe I owe you an apology,” Dean told Jess, eyes focussed on him. “When we were teenagers, I thought you were only trouble. And you stole my girlfriend, so I had plenty of reason to hate you. But… well, something I learned when I met my wife is that love is too important to let go of, and that you can’t force it. It needs to fit, and then it’s the best thing in the world. And you two fell in love when you were 17, right there in front of everyone’s eyes, for all to see. It was tough, then, but I get it now.” 

Jess nodded, holding out a hand for Dean to shake. 

“Thanks, man. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, too. For stealing your girlfriend. For going about it the way I did. Wasn’t fair.” 

Dean took Jess’s hand, and 13 years after trashing someone’s house over her, they had finally made their peace with each other. Rory smiled happily, hugged Dean, and pressed a kiss to Jess’s lips. 

++

**Another 2 years later...**

Logan hadn’t seen Lola since a few days after she was born, when he showed up in the hospital unannounced, tried to get Rory back, proposed again, and got mad when he realised Rory was back with Jess when he barged in on them kissing. Rory hadn’t heard from him since, aside from receiving his monthly child support payments, which she hadn’t asked for. So, naturally, when he was standing in front of her door one afternoon, Rory blinked several times to make sure he was really there. 

“What do you want?” she asked, admittedly sounding a little hostile. He shouldn’t be surprised, though, given the way they had parted ways the last time. 

“I’m here to see my daughter,” Logan said, and Rory’s blood froze. Lola didn’t know who Logan was. She was too small to understand any explanations, and for all that she knew, Jess was her daddy. Jess had raised her up until now, had fed her, changed her diapers, been there when she’d taken her first steps, heard her first words, read her stories every night and sung her Bowie as lullabies. Jess had been there when she’d needed him, soothed her to sleep and dried her tears. Logan was merely a ghost in their story. 

Taking a deep breath, Rory steadied herself. 

“Okay. You can meet her. But… you have to remember that she doesn’t know you. And she’s too small to understand.” 

Logan raised his eyebrows.

“Well—“

Lola came barrelling around the corner in that moment, dragging Jess behind her by the hand. Jess laughed, but his expression quickly darkened when he spotted Logan in the doorway. Logan glowered right back, but Lola, unaware of what was going on with her parents, kept barrelling on.

“Mommy! Daddy told a dragon story!” she babbled excitedly, and Rory’s chest always swelled with pride about Lola’s speech abilities. She’d developed so much over the last year. 

“That’s awesome, honey,” Rory said, stroking a hand over Lola’s light brown hair. She was glad her daughter had inherited the Gilmore look, rather than Logan’s blond hair. 

Lola’s eyes landed on the stranger in their kitchen, and Rory couldn’t quite read the expression on Logan’s face as he watched her. 

“Who you?” the little girl asked bluntly. Rory opened her mouth to reply, but bit her lip in horror when Logan was faster. Damn him. 

“I’m your daddy,” he said. Rory heard Jess huff on the other side of the room. Lola, bless her, started laughing, her high pitched giggles filling the kitchen. 

“No you not, silly,” she told him. She darted through the room and grabbed Jess by the hand, dragging him closer. “Here my daddy.” 

Logan crouched down to be on Lola’s level, and Rory didn’t like the way he was looking at her, reasoning, like he expected her to understand. 

“No, see, Jess is your Mommy’s boyfriend. But I’m your daddy. I’ve just been away for awhile, but I’m back now.” 

Lola backed away a little clutching an arm around Jess’s leg. It was cruel, what Logan was doing, and Rory wouldn’t have it. 

“Logan, stop. I told you—”

“I’m her dad, Rory!” Logan said, voice raised. “You can’t keep me from her just because you want to play house with this third class wannabe writer.” 

Lola started crying, and Rory wanted to slap Logan. 

“Daddy,” she sobbed, “I don’t wanna new daddy! Don’t leave me, please!” 

Jess reached down to pick Lola up, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, crying to his shoulder as he kept her close. He glared at Logan over her shoulder, and turned around, quietly reassuring that he would never leave her as he left the room with Lola. 

“I can’t believe you!” Rory yelled the moment they were out of earshot. “I  _ told _ you she doesn’t know who you are! She’s  _ two years old _ , she doesn’t understand that a stranger she’s never seen before is her biological daddy! Jess  _ raised _ her! He’s been there for her every day since she was born,  _ of course _ he’s her daddy!” 

Logan glared at her. 

“You can’t just keep me from her! I have a  _ right _ . I’m her father and she should know who I am!” 

“And she will! Once she’s older, and able to understand. Until then, you can’t be her daddy. You can’t barge in here whenever you feel like it and scare her like that. It was  _ your _ choice to stay away for two years. You don’t get to blame anyone but yourself, and don’t you  _ dare _ blame Jess.” 

Logan visibly deflated, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. Rory huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Look. If you really want to be a part of her life, then just be around. Spend time with her. But don’t spring your truths on her that she can’t comprehend yet.”

Logan nodded, a self-deprecating smile appearing on his face that Rory knew all too well. 

“I’m sorry, Ace. I know I should’ve come see her sooner. There is no excuse. It’s… it’s good you have Jess to help. It’s good he’s there for her. I shouldn’t have… I was jealous, and it wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.” 

Rory nodded. 

“I accept that. But I need to talk to her first before you can see her again. Look, it’s her birthday soon. Why don’t come by for that? Bring her a present? Spend some time with ear playing games, eat cake?” 

“Okay,” Logan agreed, and Rory felt the tightness in her chest ease a little. 

“Jess isn’t going anywhere. He will always be her daddy, even when she knows you are her daddy, too,” she said quietly.

“Yeah… I think I get that now.” 

And that was that. 

When Rory entered Lola’s room, she was snuggled against Jess’s side as he read to her, her eyes tightly shut and her breathing even. Rory’s heart fluttered at the sight. 

“I got something to tell you,” she said quietly as she sat down next to him on the small couch. Jess looked a bit uneasy, so Rory reached out and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

“It’s good news and unrelated to Logan, promise. He’s gone for now.”

Jess let out a breath, a smile tugging at his lips.

“That’s good.” 

Rory nodded. 

“This is just about you and me and Lola and the baby.” 

Jess nodded along, eyes on her, and Rory waited for it to register. When it finally did, Jess’s eyes went wide and he sat up a little straighter, dropping his book on his lap. Lola rubbed her little nose beside him, still fast asleep. 

“You mean— you’re?” 

Rory grinned. “I am. I’m pregnant.” 

The smile on Jess’s face was rather brilliant, really, so Rory leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

“It’s yours,” she said teasingly. Jess snorted.

“Well, I should hope so.” 

There was a moment of silence during which they merely beamed at each other, before Jess grabbed the front of her sweater to draw her in for another kiss. 

“So, you wanna go all the way, then? Be all traditional and buy a white picket fence?” he asked. Rory shrugged. 

“I don’t care all that much, but it would be kinda nice, wouldn’t it? Getting married?” 

“Yeah,” Jess agreed, “Let’s elope, though. I can’t bear the thought of everyone watching us while we’re all dressed up and holding cheesy speeches. It’s cringe. I hate it.” 

Rory chuckled. 

“Agreed. We gotta take Mom and Luke, though. You know we do.” 

Jess sighed. “If we take them, we also gotta take Liz and Doula, and TJ by proxy. Mom would never forgive me otherwise.” 

“Alright. That’s everyone, though! And no cheesy speeches,” Rory said. 

“Sounds perfect. So it’s settled, then?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s settled, hubby.” 

Jess laughed. 

“That’s still Mr Darcy to you.” 

Rory kissed him, and it was crazy how it still felt like it had when they were 17. Lola chose that moment to wake up, commenting that, “Aww, Mommy and Daddy love” and yeah, that was that. 

END 


End file.
